wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Episode Ideas
Stomp On Home While adventuring in Tanzania, the Wild Kratts find Stomp the Secretary Bird. Recognizing Stomp from one of their other adventures, they decide to follow Stomp on his long trek back to his nest, where his mate Stompette, his boy chick Stompie JR, and his three other eggs are waiting for him. But lions, spotted hyenas, and a black backed jackal and her 2 juvenile pups are blocking the path back to the nest. Worse still, Donita Donata has captured Stompette and Stompie JR and wants Stomp for a whole Secretary Bird fassion collection. The Wild Kratts using secretary bird powers must protect Stomp from the predators and Donita, save his family, and get all of the Secreatry Birds back to their nests before the sun goes down. '''Animals Featured: '''Secretary Bird, Lion, Spoted Hynea, Black Backed Jackal '''Never Before or Rarely Seen Wildlife''' '''Moments''': Secretary bird escaping from predators, a close look in a secretary bird nest, secretary bird eggs hatching, Black Backed Jackal traing pups how to hunt '''Animal Names:''' Stomp (from Raptor Round Up), Stompette, Stompie JR Snake In The Grass While leaving Africa, a black mamba stows away on the Tourtuga. The Wild Kratts have to get it out, but black mambas have deadly venom. As they try to get it out, they learn about it's unique creature powers, such as it's strong venom and it's speed. However, Zach wants to use all of the snakes for the power core of his new robot that can capture every animal in Africa or any other place he goes to. The Wild Kratts must use black mamba powers to save all the mambas from Zach and get the black mamba out of the Tourtuga at the same time. '''Animals Featured: '''Black Mamba, Secretary Bird, Honey Badger '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: ''' Black Mamba showing its black mouth to scare away predators, a close look inside black mamba nest, Secretary Bird fighting a black mamba, Honey Badger surviving Black Mamba bite '''Animal Names: '''Mambo, Stomp (from Raptor Round Up and Stomp On Home), Tougho (from Honey Seakers) Monkeys In The Freezer In the freezing cold of the Yunan Province of China, the Kratt Bros are checking out the rare Yunan snub nosed monkeys and golden snub nosed monkeys when Zach steals them all to power his new climbing bots. The Kratts have to use the powers of these monkeys in the freezer to save the snub nosed monkeys from Zach. '''Animals Featured:''' Yunan Snub Nosed Monkey, Golden Snub Nosed Monkey, Golden Takin, Chinese Leopard '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' Yunan Snub Nosed Monkeys fighting for teritory, Golden Snub Nosed Monkeys caring for baby, Golden Takin defending itself from Chinese Leopard '''Animal Names:''' Yuna, Goldie Mandril Mayhem In the Congo, the Wild Kratts are researching the rainbow colored baboon called the mandril, when Donita steals them to incorporate their colorful faces into handbags. The Kratts must use mandril powers to locate the secret treetop hideout where Donita has taken the mandrils and must save the entire troop from Donita's evil plot, with a little bit of help from a certain pair of rainforest creatures. '''Animals Featured: '''Mandril, African Civit, Pangolin, Leopard '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Mandril fighting off Leopard, African Civit toying with Pangolin '''Animal Names: '''Rainbow, Blackspot, Rolo Tortoises In Trouble In the Galapagos Islands, the Wild Kratts are researching the galapagos tortoise while Aviva tries to comes up with more improvements to make for the Tourtuga. The Kratts find out there are 3 types of tortoise, one with a domed shell that keeps it's neck low to the ground, one with a notch in its shell that allows it to raise its neck really high, and one that is inbetween the two other kinds. While Aviva adds this feature to the Tourtuga, the Kratts must use tortoise powers to save the baby tortoises from a hungry galapagos hawk. '''Animals Featured: '''Saddleback Galapagos Tortoise, Domed Galapagos Tortoise, Intermideate Galapagos Tortoise, Galapagos Land Iguana, Galapagos Finch, Galapagos Hawk '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Land Iguana eating from cactus field, Finch cleaning Galapagos Tortoise shell, Baby tortoises escaping from Galapagos Hawk '''Animal Names: '''Saddleback, Domer, Little Shelly Triceratops Chameleons In Africa, the Wild Kratts team are checking out a group of three-horned Jackson's chameleons, when they witness two large males fighting with their horns, like little triceratops. Suddenly a fire breaks out, and the defending male must temporarily abandon his territory. His rival takes over before he can return. The Kratts must help the lost chameleon return so he can reclaim his territory. '''Animals Featured: '''Jackson's Chameleon, Meler's Chameleon, Green Mamba, Triceratops (in book), '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Jackson's and Meler's Chameleons fighting for teritory, Meler's Chameleon using lance shaped horn to thrust rivil off tree branch, Green Mamba trying to eat Jackson's Chameleon '''Animal Names:''' Triceratops, Lancehead Moray Storay The Kratts are diving on the coral reef they have been diving on for some time when they see a moray eel coming out of his den hunting a pair of fish. The fishes turn out to be Blimpy and Puffy the blowfishes who the moray dosn't want to eat after they puff up. When he goes back to his den, he finds a banded sea snake has taken it over. The Kratts have to help the moray eel find a new den. But with a hungry tiger shark around, the Kratts must use moray eel powers and act fast to save the moray eel from the tiger shark. '''Animals Featured: '''Moray Eel, Blowfish, Banded Sea Snake, Tiger Shark '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Moray Eel trying to eat blowfish, Banded sea snake taking over a moray eel cave, tiger shark hunting moray eel '''Animal Names:''' Noodles, Blimpy and Puffy (both from Blowfish Blowout) World Of The Water Bears The Kratts are exploring a drop of water looking for the tiny but invincible water bear. Zach overhears and, not knowing that water bears are really microscopic, wants to collect them to use for his new Indstruci-bot that can be used to capture animals without them breaking out. However, while Zach is looking for them, the Kratts have to find a water bear in this drop of water and use its powers of "dying" when there is no water to stop Zach and save the water bears. But first they have to stop a Mononchus Nematod from eating all of the nearby water bears. '''Animals Featured: '''Water Bear, Water Flea, Mononchus Nematod '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Water Bear "dying" without water to become indestructible and survive forever, Mononchus Nematod trying to eat a water bear and a water flea, '''Animal Names:''' Endura, Heavy Duty, Wiggler The Adaptation Queen The Wild Kratts are in the North American Forest when they meet an adaptable bobcat and her three kittens who are hunting a wild turkey when Donita snatches all the bobcats exept for 1 kitten and the wild turkey for her line of Forest Shirts And Capes. The Kratts bring the baby bobcat back to the Toutuga. Suddenly Lighting the baby wild turkey turkey runs into the Tourtuga as well. The Kratts must reuse the powers of the wild turkey as well as the new powers of the bobcat to save the bobcat family and the wild turkey. '''Animals Featured: '''Bobcat, Wild Turkey, Raven '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Bobcat hunting wild turkey, raven attacking baby bobcat '''Animal Names: '''Bobtail, Jumper, Clawser, Runner, Lighting (from Happy Turkey Day) Quetzal Quest The Wild Kratts are in Costa Rica to see Aviva's favorite bird, the beautiful Resplendant Quetzal. They find a male with a very long tail, which Martin names SuperPlume, and they decide to follow him back to his nest. There the brothers find 2 baby quetzals, named Verde (Spanish for green) and Rojo (Spanish for red) by Martin because of the colors of an adult quetzal. Chris goes to follow SuperPlume while Martin stays with the babies. But SuperPlume is stolen by Donita to make a wonderful cape. And Rojo is stolen by Gourmand to turn him into a side dish. The Kratts Bros take Verde back to the Tortuga for protection, and so they can get Quetzal powers to stop 2 villlans this time. '''Animals Featured: '''Resplendant Quetzal, Harpy Eagle, Anaconda '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''A close look inside a quetzal nest, quetzal feeding chicks, Harpy eagle attacking quetzal, anaconda trying to eat baby quetzals '''Animal Names: '''SuperPlume, Verde, Rojo Dragonflies For Dinner The Wild Kratts are in a Marsh outside Toronto when Martin relizes how long it's been since the Kratt Bros used dragonfly powers. Chris thinks it's a great idea to see what they can learn about dragonflies. But while Martin's Power suit goes into dragonfly mode, Chris's goes into dragonfly nymph mode. While in nymph mode, Chris discovers the dragonfly baby's unique lower jaw that unfurls like a spring to catch its prey, causing Martin to name him Springtrap. But when a rainbow trout endangers Chris, Martin, Springtrap, and an adult dragonfly, named Fast Flyer by Martin because of her speedy flight, can the Kratts use dragonfly powers to escape the hungry trout? Or will they and the dragonflies be fish food? '''Animals Featured: '''Dragonfly, Tadpole, Rainbow Trout '''Never Before/Rarely Seen WIldlife Moments: '''Dragonfly laying eggs, baby dragonfly catching prey with its lower jaw, baby dragonfly attacking tadpole, rainbow trout attacking dragonflies '''Animal Names: '''Springtrap, Fast Flyer Puting On The Squezee While adventuring in Africa, the Kratts come across a fully grown African rock python, which Martin names Coils, and decide to follow him. But when Coils gets back to his den, he finds it is flooded by a heavy rainstorm. Coils goes to try to find a new den. But every den he looks at is owned by either another python, a serval, or a lion. There is also not enough food in the scrublands to support Coils because the plant eaters have moved to the plains due to a drought in the scrub lands. The Kratts must find Coils a new, predator-free home using African rock python powers and the suit's new snake jaw feature. '''Animals Featured: '''African Rock Python, Serval, Lion, Impala, Greater Kudu '''Never Before/Rarely Seen WIldlife Moments: '''African rock python searching for new home, Servals and lions attacking python, two pythons fighting for mate, python eating greater kudu with expandable jaw '''Animal Names: '''Coils Mouth Wars On the coral reef, the Kratts find a beutiful seashell. But when they pick it up to see if anyone is inside, a sarcastic fringehead comes out and drives them away by opening huge flaps of skin around his mouth. The Kratts decide that sarcastic fringehead powers would be great at defending creatures from the villlans, so they get to work on the powersuit. The sarcastic fringehead, later named Fringey, goes out to chase a shrimp and is caught in a net. While Martin goes after him, Chris has to use sarcastic fringehead powers to stop enemies from stealing Fringey's home. '''Animals Featured: '''Sarcastic Fringehead, Octopus, Queen Conch '''Never Before/Rarely Seen WIldlife Moments: '''Sarcastic fringehead using mouth attack, octopus encroching on fringehead home, fringehead fighting with other fringehead '''Animal Names: '''Fringey, Gigantomouth Wolves of the Air Chris, Martin, and Koki go mountain bike riding in Arizona, when Martin lands on a cactus where a Harris Hawk is perching. There, they find out that the harris hawk is one of the only raptors who hunt in groups called packs. They watch the hawks attack a "pair" of cottontail rabbits. They chase them but one of the rabbits (the real one) escapes. But the other rabbit is not real, its a trick by Zach to capture all the hawks. Almost all of the hawks are captured in a special net from the "bunny," except for one, which Martin names Leather Talons because they can stand on cacti without hurting their feat. The Kratts have to use the pack hunting powers of the harris hawk to save the harris hawk pack. '''Animals Featured: '''Harris Hawk, Cottontail Rabbit, Collard Lizard '''Never Before/Rarely Seen WIldlife Moments: '''Harris hawk pack hunting behavior, harris hawk standing on cactus without hurting feet '''Animal Names: '''Leather Talons Lord Of The Leapers In the Congo Rainforest of Africa, the Kratts are exploring the trees when they find a huge troop of over 20 black and white colobus monkeys. The Kratts decide to hang out with the troop while the colobus monkey power suits are made. During that time, two young colobus named Leaf and Leap are both separated from the troop, Leaf by a crowned eagle, and Leap by a troop of chimpanzees. The Kratts must now use the leaping powers of the colobus monkey to save Leaf and Leap and bring them back home. '''Animals Featured: '''Black and white colobus monkey, crowned eagle, chimpanzee '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Colobus monkey digesting leaves, crowned eagle hunting colobus monkeys, chimpanzee troop hunting colobus monkeys '''Animal Names: '''Leaf, Leap Impala Paintball The Kratts and the crew of the Tortuga play a game of paintball in Africa. During the game, Chris and Martin sneak up on Aviva, but unintentionally spook a herd of Impala. As the impala stampede, they end up in an area patrolled by a pack of African wild dogs. The dogs decide to isolate the youngest impala from the herd, but the impala use their strategic powers of escape, including leaping and long distance running, to escape the dog pack. But the impalas aren't out of danger yet. They encounter a leopard attacking a warthog. The warthog escapes when the thundering herd distracts the leopard. The leopard then focuses on attacking the impala. One impala is overpowered by the leopard. To help the desperate impala, Chris uses African wild dog powers to help the pack work as a team to challenge the leopard for its prey as the leopard is about to drag it up a tree, while Martin uses impala powers to get the rest of the herd to safety. Can the team save the Impala, or will it be food for either predator? '''Animals Featured: '''Impala, Leopard, African Wild Dog, Warthog, African Rock Python '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Warthog escaping Leopard, Leopard attacking Impala, Impala feigning death and then escaping when predators are distracted '''Animal Names: '''High Hurdle Wildebeest Stampede In the Serengeti, the Kratts are following a herd of wildebeest on one of the longest migrations on Earth, The Great Migration. It contains wildebeests, zebra, and gazelles. At night, a young wildebeest, named Stampede, is separated from his herd by an attacking pack of hyenas. The Wild Kratts must use wildebeest powers to get Stampede back to his herd. But lions and more hyenas stand in their way. Can the Kratts bring Stampede back to his herd? '''Animals Featured: '''Wildebeest, Zebra, Thompson's Gazelle, Lion, Spotted Hyena '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''The Great Migration from start to end, hyenas attacking wildebeest, lions attacking young wildebeest '''Animal Names: '''Stampede Mongoose Stake out In the Kalahari Desert, The Kratts are looking at a group of banded mongooses eating ticks off a warthog. They discovered the group Banded Mongoose has some creature Powers of protecting their Pups. When one of The Mongoose pups gets Hunted by a Nile Monitor The Banded Mongoose Come to the Pups rescue & attack The Nile Monitor. But Gourmand plans to Catch all the Banded Mongeese, plus Marabou Stork, & Nile Monitor for a Plate Lunch with His New Lunch Truck also with His New Army of French Chefs & a new Partner. '''Animals Featured: '''Banded Mongoose, Marabou Stork, Warthog, Nile Monitor '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife: '''Banded Mongooses grooming warthog, Marabou Stork and Nile Moniter hunting Banded Mongoose pup '''Animal Names:''' All For The Troop On the Masai Mara plains of Kenya, Chris, Martin, and Aviva follow a troop of Olive Baboons on their daily foraging trip. They observe as the baboons attack gazelles, flamingos, and vervet monkeys as a cordinated troop of baboons. Aviva decides this combination of troop behavior, smarts, and strength would make an amazing creature power suit. But just then, a leopard attacks the baboons and seperates a baby named Olive away from the troop. The Kratts must use Olive Baboon powers to save Olive and protect the troop from the hungry leopard. '''Animals Featured: '''Olive Baboon, Thomson's Gazelle, Vervet Monkey, Lesser Flamingo, Leopard '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Male Olive Baboons fighting, Olive Baboon attacking Gazelle fawn, Olive Baboon attacking Lesser Flamingo, Olive Baboon attacking Vervet Monkey, Leopard attacking Olive Baboon '''Animal Names: '''Olive Piranha Frenzy In the waters of the Amazon River, the Kratts are snorkeling, when they see a group of red-bellied piranhas hunting a school of minnows. They observe as the red-bellied piranhas swarm around a minnow and tear it to pieces. Seeing these strong jaws, Martin decides to name one of the piranhas Sicisor-Jaws, because native tribes used to use piranha jaws as sicisors, and also decides that they should have piranha powers. Upon hearing this, Zach wants to use the piranhas to destroy the Amazon and its wildlife. He captures all but Sicisor-Jaws. The Kratts must use piranha powers to save the piranhas and the Amazon from Zach '''Animals Featured: '''Red-Bellied''' '''Piranha, Minnow, Capybara, Tapir, Duck '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Piranhas swarming a minnow, a close up view of piranha jaws '''Animal Names: '''Sicisor-Jaws To Tag a Tigerfish While departing from an advanture on the african savannah, the Wild Kratts fly over the Congo river, were Martin dops his creature pod out the window of the tortuga and it lands on the shore of the river. When they go down to get it, it and Chris's disk-holder fall into the river and get swept into some rapids. When Aviva says they have to go in and get it, the Kratts object, when they remember a fish the river holds that is very dangerous, the Goliath-Tigerfish. Thinking the Kratts are over exaggerating, Aviva decides to search for them anyway. She and the Kratts take the miniturized Amphi-sub, to avoid it being smashed against the large underwater rocks in the rapids. After a while of searching, they find Martins creature pod, stuck in the bottom of the river. As they move in to get it, the Amphi-sub attracts a nearby Goliath Tigerfish (which already saw Martins creaturepod get stuck in on bottom). Awestruck and shocked with fear, facing this fish, Aviva and the Kratts accidently run the sub into Martins pod and releases it from the mud. As its swept away, the tigerfish attacks the Amphi-sub, ripping parts off the outer hull, before they escape and head back to the tortuga, badly damaged. Still awestruck by the creature powers of this fish, Aviva decides to make a Tigerfish Power suit to help find the missing items. Caiman Alley In the wild jungles near the Amazon River, the Kratts stumble across a section of the river filled with black caimans. They decide to call this part of the river "Caiman Alley." They observe the rarely seen team hunting behavior of the caiman, which gives them the idea for caiman powers. However, just as the discs are finnished, Caiman Alley is swamped by a tidal bore, and a young caiman, named Snappy, is seperated from his mother and siblings in the resulting waves. The Kratts must use black caiman powes to find Snappy and protect him from the many predators of the Amazon. '''Animals Featured: '''Black Caiman, Mullet, Jaguar, Anaconda, Piranha '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''A large group of black caimans, caimans working together to hunt, close up views of the perils of a young caiman's life, a tidal bore '''Animal Names: '''Snappy Arachnids Down Under The Kratts & Wild Kratts crew get a call from Wild Kratts Kids Australia. But Chef Gourmand & Donita Have Teamed up to Catch all The Arachnids in Australia. '''Animals Featured:'''Redback Spider, Sydney Funnel Web Spider, White Tail Spider, Bird Eating Spider, Scorpion, Tarantula, The Stealth Game In The Ethiopian Mountains, the Kratts are searching for the endangered Ethiopian Wolf. They observe the wolf doing a few stealth dives into the soil to catch mole rats. This gives them the idea to make Ethiopian Wolf powers for stealthy sneaking. But one baby wolf, named Stealthy, falls down a mole rat hole and is trapped. The Kratts have to use Ethiopian Wolf powers to rescue the baby wolf. '''Animals Featured:''' Ethiopian Wolf, Big-Headed Mole Rat, Lammergeier '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' Ethiopian Wolf hunting big-headed mole rat, lammergeier dropping bones to break them for eating '''Animal Names:''' Stealthy Hit The Bullseye In the South American Rainforest, The Kratts are checking out the amazing archerfish, a species that uses a special mouth movement to shoot water at and knock into the water all kinds of bugs. In order for the archerfish powers to be made, the Kratts must use the Miniatureizer to shrink to archerfish size in order to see what it does to shoot a steam of water to knock out its prey. But during the mission, another archerfish thinks the Miniatureizer is another bug and strikes it down with an archer blast. It blasts to another tree, and then another, and so on. The Kratts must use archerfish powers to get the Miniatureizer down to get back to real size. '''Animals Featured:''' Archerfish, Cricket, Spider, Fly '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' Archerfish hitting bug off of tree, close up view of how archerfish fires at a bug '''Animal Names:''' Bullseye Killer Squids In the oceans off Baja Mexico, the Kratts are exploring the oxygen minimum zone with special tanks, when they see the "Red Devils," the Humboldt Squid. They watch as these strange creatures feed on some smaller Arrow Squid in such a low oxygen zone. This causes Aviva to decide to make Humboldt Squid powers so the Kratts can breathe in low oxygen waters. But, at the same time the suits are finnished, a group of underwater volcanos, which are about to erupt, are endangering the all of the Humbolt squids in the area. The Kratts, using Humboldt Squid powers, have to save the squids from the underwater volcanos before it's too late. '''Animals Featured:''' Humboldt Squid, Arrow Squid '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' Humboldt Squid hunting arrow squid, Humboldt squid eating another Humboldt squid '''Animal Names:''' Humbo, Squido, Squidtacular (both from Whale Of A Squid) Bouncing Springboks In Africa, The Kratts are looking at a herd of springbok when they suddenly see them start to jump really high. The Kratts Learns about the Springboks Creature Power to Bounce and stamina. Suddenly, Zach & Donnita Have Teamed up to Kidnapped Jimmy Z & Aviva to Torture them about their Wild Kratts Files. With The Springbok Discs Done, Koki uses Martins Creature Power Suit to Fight These Evil Geniuses, Martin Calls The Wild Kratts Kids To Help, & Chris battles off the entire army of Zach bots now with energy beam blaster & mace attachment. '''Animals Featured:''' African Rock Python, Springbok, Cheetah, Leopard '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' African Rock Python attacking Springbok '''Animal Names: ''' Vervet Fiesta In the African Savannah, Koki and Jimmy Z Prepare a Jumbo Fiesta in The Tortuga and Invite The Wild Kratts Kids from around the world. Meanwhile, The Kratts & Aviva stumble upon a Troop of Vervet Monkeys. Vervet Monkeys Creature Powers is to use their alarm call to warn the troop from Predators. But Zach plans to use These Primates for his new Spybots. '''Animal Featured: '''Vervet Monkey, African Rock Python, Crowned Eagle, Leopard, Warthog, Olive Baboon, Cape Buffalo, African Lion '''Never Before/Seen Wildlife Moment: '''Vervet Monkeys using their alarm call to warn other monkeys, two male lions Attacking olive baboon, leopard attacking african rock python, leopard dragging warthog up a tree, lioness attacking warthog, lion pride attacking cape buffalo, Crowned Eagle Attacking Vervet Chital Olympics In the rainforests of India, the Kratts and the Wild Kratts Crew invite the Wild Kratts Kids to have a race to celebrate the Olympics. Meanwhile, Chris & Martin accidentally scare a herd of Chital Deer while practacing for the race. The Wild Kratts Crew learned that The Chital Deer Has some Great Creature Powers Excellent Hearing, Leaping, Agility, Stamina, and Escaping from their natural Predator The Bengal Tiger. But Gourmand plans to catch the The entire Herd of Deer for His Hindi Stew. '''Animal Featured: '''Chital Deer, Bengal Tiger, Reticualted Python, Sloth Bear '''Never Before/Seen Wildlife Moment:''' Gelada Brawl In the mountains of Ethiopia, the Kratts are on a nature walk when they cross paths with a troop of Gelada Baboons. They soon learn that Gelada baboons have a strict hierarchy inside of their troop with infants at the bottom and surprizingly femals at the top. They then watch a brawl between two male baboons, inspriring Martin to name one Brawly, when they suddenly decide that they should have Gelada baboon power suits. So they decide to spend a little time with the troop to learn more about them for the power suits. However they need Gelada baboon powers to help and protect the troop when one of the infants, named Gelato after the resemblence between gelato and Gelada, suddenly gets sick and Ethiopian Wolves are closing in on the troop with the male off fighting a rival. '''Animals Featured:''' Gelada Baboon, Ethiopian Ibex, Ethiopian Wolf '''Never before/seen wildlife Moment:''' Gelada Baboons grazing with Ethiopian ibex, Male Gelada baboon showing teeth and size to scare off rivals, a fight between rival Gelada baboons, Male Gelada chasing away a Ethiopian Wolf '''Animal Names: '''Brawly, Gelato Meerkat Mining In the sands of the Kalahari Desert, the Kratts have a picnic, when they see a family of meerkats digging for termites to eat. This give's Aviva the idea to make Meerkat power's for everyone. But, she need's to hurry because Zach is stealing meerkat's for insect removers . So now the wild kratts will have to save the meerkat's with MEERKAT POWERS. '''Animals Featured:''' a Meerkat, Termite, Lion Search for the Orinoco Croc In the mysterious waters of Venezuela, the Kratts are searching for the Orinoco crocodile, one of the rarest crocodiles in the world. They are on a mission to count the unknown population amount of this rare species. They decide to follow one Martin names Oar for the river it lives in, the Orrinoco. Meanwhile Zach is trying to make the people nearby believe that the crocs are dangerous and need to be disposed of. The people believe him and begin capturing all the crocs, including Oar. The Kratts must use Orinoco crocodile powers to rescue the crocs and convince the people that Zach is lying and that crocs aren't always as dangerous as they appear. '''Animal Names:''' Oar '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' The rare Orinoco crocodile and the rare Cuvier's dwarf caiman in their natural habitat, Orinoco crocodile attacking capybara, Orinoco crocodile ambushing butterfly peacock bass, Orinoco crocodiles attempting to cannibalizing each other, Orinoco crocodile attempting to eat a Cuvier's dwarf caiman, Orinoco crocodile digging hole to survive dry season '''Animals Featured:''' Orinoco Crocodile, Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman, Capybara, Butterfly Peacock Bass, Spectacled Caiman Beaded Lizard In Mexico, the Kratts and The Wild Kratts crew get a call from a Wild Kratts kid in the Mexican Desert. The Wild Kratts crew meet the Gila Monster's cousin, the Mexican Beaded Lizard, the second venomous lizard. But Zach has other plans Elephant Chaos The Kratts travel to Sri Lanka, where they want to study about the powers of the Asian Elephant to make a power suit to go along with the African Elephant power suit. When they thought Elephants were playful, then they discovered Elephants can be violent when going in Musth. Zach, Donita teamed up come up with another Scheme to Kidnap Aviva & Koki. Zach & Donita plan to Poach all the Asian Elephants. Zach wants Those Elephants to Tear The Tortuga apart. Donita also wants The Elephants Tusks for Decoration. With The Asian Elephant Discs Done. It's up to The Kratts to save Those Elephants '''Animals Featured: '''Asian Elephant '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' '''Animal Names: ''' Sahara Sandgrouse In the baking sun of the Sahara Desert, the Kratts are collecting water for their canteens, when they see a group of sandgrouse landing in the water. They observe the sandgrouse collecting water in their chest feathers and flying away with it. They decide to follow the sandgrouse to see why they were collecting the water. After trekking for miles, they find that the sandgrouse are all males and that they were collecting water to quench their chick's thirst. But suddenly, a severe drought hits and all the waterholes dry up. The Kratts must use sandgrouse powers to get water to all the sandgrouse in the Sahara before it's too late. '''Animals Featured:''' Sandgrouse, Desert Horned Viper, Camel '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' Sandgrouse collecting water for chicks, desert horned viper attacking baby sandgrouse '''Animal Names:''' Sandy, Sahara, Dune, Desert Sand Cats in the Sand Jimmy befriends a sand kitten and names her Pebbles. He than borrows the extra Creature Power Suit to play with the other Sand Cats, but gets into trouble when predators try to destroy the Sand Cats home. Will the Wild Kratts gang save Jimmy and the Sand Cats before it's too late for all of them? '''Animals Featured:''' Sand Cat, Coyote, Spotted Skunk, Rattlesnake '''Animal Names:''' Pebbles, Sandy, Cracker Swimming With Wolf Fish In the waters of Brazil, Martin, Aviva, & Chris are looking for one of South America's most mysterious fish, the wolf fish. Martin explains that the wolf fish is such a mysterious fish, that a few people have found it. Aviva decides to make a wolf fish power suit for the bro's. But need's to hurry, because a baby wolf fish martin named wolf got separated from his family. So now the bro's have to use wolf fish powers to find & protect wolf from all the predators of the amazon. Swallow, Swallow, Grouper In the Great Barrier Reef, the Kratts are observing a sardine migration, when a massive grouper comes in and swallows a bunch of the sardines, to which Martin quickly names it Swallow, Swallow. Amazed at the massive swallowing power of the grouper, the Kratts decide to follow it so that the grouper power suits can be made. Meanwhile, Gourmand has stolen most of the groupers already for his new seafood restaurant. The Kratts must use the swallowing powers of the grouper to save the fish from Gourmand. '''Animal Names:''' Swallow, Swallow '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' Grouper swallowing sardines, a close up view of the mechanism a grouper uses to swallow prey so fast '''Aniamls Featured:''' Jewfish Grouper, Sardine, Red Snapper, Seahorse River Wolves In the Amazon River in Peru, the Kratts are snorkeling when they bump into some Giant Otters, also known as river wolves. The Kratts watched a pack of Giant Otters taking Down A Black Caiman because Giant Otters Have been known to Hunt in Packs. The Giant otter has creature powers Sensitive whiskers, crushing jaws, swimming. But Gourmand has other plans. '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' '''Animals Featured:''' Giant Otters, Black Caiman, Green Anaconda, Red Bellied Piranha, Ringed Seals In The Arctic Circle, the Kratts are skiing and snowboarding when they stumble upon a group of Ringed Seals, the polar bear's favorite prey. They decide to figure out about these creatures so Aviva can make the ringed seals power suit. But when a polar bear & artic foxes endanger the group the brothers must use ringed seal powers to save the seals or become food for the predators. Mexican Free Tailed Bats In the Caves of Texas, The Kratts & Wild Kratts Crew explore The Caves covered in Bat Guano. when Jimmy Z stumbles upon a swarm of Mexican Free Tailed Bats. Little did the Wild kratts Crew learned The Bat Caves have the High levels of Carbon Dioxide. But The Mexican Free tailed Bats have amazing Creature Powers having to Survive the carbon Dioxide. But Zach Varmitech, Donita, & Gourmand Teamed up to trap the Kratts & Wild Kratts Crew. Search Of The One-Horned Rhino In the grasslands of Nepal, the Kratt bros look for the One-horned rhino AKA Indian rhino. Then they find one. It reminded Martin of Nubs' mother, so he called the rhino Horny. Then a wild cat jumped out of the bushes, attacking another indian rhino. Suddenly Zach stole all the one-horned rhinos except Horny. Can the kratt bros activate one-horned rhino powers before it is too late? '''Animal names: '''Nubs, Horny '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Rhino escaping from predator '''Animals featured: '''One-horned rhino, black rhino, wild cat Mysteries of The Bahamas The Wild Kratts Crew Koki & Jimmy Z invite All The Wild Kratts Kids Around the World including Wild Kratts Kids in the Bahamas to a Pool/Beach Party. While Martin & Aviva Study Sharks around the Bahamas Caribbean Reef Sharks, Great Hammerhead Sharks, Lemon sharks, Tiger Sharks, Nurse Sharks. Musk Ox Wrestling While testing Aviva's Snow Mobiles, the Kratts watch a Herd of Musk Oxes. The Kratts watch as two Males Using Their skulls like battering rams fighting. This gives Aviva a great idea to make Musk Ox discs. Meanwhile, Gourmand & Donita have kidnapped Koki and Jimmy Z because It's all Varmitechs plan and has invented a new Bionic Samurai Knight as his new partner. Diving With Bull Sharks In the shallow waters of the carribean , Martin, Chris, & Aviva decide to adventure with bull sharks. While the bro's gather info, Aviva makes a bull shark power suit for them. Electric Shock The Kratts are snorkling in the Amazon River, when they get a warning shock from a nearby electric eel. The Kratts find out that electric eels have Some Creature Powers. One of the Electric Eels Creature Powers is to Produce Electricity. Varmitech Has a plan To catch All the Electric Eels for his line of BioBatteries, Electric Generators, Tazers & also Kidnapped Koki. Now the bro's must use electric eel powers to rescue Koki & stop Zach. '''Animals Featured:''' Electric Eel, Black Caiman, Giant Otters '''Animals Names:''' Papa shock The Art of Disguise The kratts are off the coast of Australia, were Aviva and Jimmy Z are out testing some repairs to the amphi-sub while the brothers and koki are discussing which cool australian animal to adventure with next, should it be a land creature or a ocean creature. While testing the sub repairs Aviva and Jimmy run into a Australian Giant Cuttlefish. Suprised and amazed by this strange creature (not knowing exactly what it is) they call the kratts back at the HQ. The kratts are ecstatic that they found a cuttlefish and immediately set out to join them. While waiting for them, Aviva and Jimmy notice the cuttlefish is able to instantly change the color and texture of its skin making it able to hide and camouflage incredibly well in the reef. Inspired, Aviva goes out to examine him to try to find out how he does it and also wonders how he can hover in place when squids can't. '''Animals Featured:''' Australian Giant Cuttlefish, Great White Shark, Saltwater Crocodile '''Animals Names:''' Cuttles, Razor Mouth(From " Stuck On Sharks ") Wobbegong Shark Camo The bro's are in a coral reef when they stumble upon a wobbegong shark. The wobblegong has amazing creature powers of staying out of sight from predators. Zach over hears them & decides to steal the sharks for carpets. Not if the bro's have anythings to say about it. Now the bro's have to use wobbegong shark powers to stop Zach. '''Animals Featured:''' Wobbegong Shark, Mullet fish '''Animals Names:''' Carpet Barracuda Flash The bros go Snorkling for one of the Fastest fish the Barracuda. The Barracuda has creature power the Speed. This give the idea of barracuda powers. Martins names one flash, after their lighting speed. But by the time Aviva finishes the suits, the bro's need it more then ever. A mako shark endangers the school of barracudas. Now will the bro's use barracudas powers to save the barracudas, or be eaten by the shark? '''Animals Featured:''' Barracuda, Mako Shark, Mullet Fish '''Animals Names''' Flash Martial Artist Mantis Shrimp While snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef, the Kratts are exploring the sandy bottom of the reef when they see a rock crab getting "punched out" by a mantis shrimp, which Martin names Rocky, after the pro boxer. The Kratts decide to study this amazing shrimp with front arms that can punch so hard that they can break aquarium glass. They decide that the punching powers of the mantis shrimp would make a great creature power suit. However, Zach overhears their conversation and decides to capture all the mantis shrimp, including Rocky, to use for his new Boxing Bots. Can the Kratts, using mantis shrimp powers, save Rocky and the other mantis shrimp from Zach's evil plot? '''Animals Featured:''' Mantis Shrimp, Rock Crab, Parrotfish, Mullet, Bobbit Worm '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments:''' Mantis shrimp "punching out" rock crab, a close up look at how the mantis shrimp's punches have such power, Bobbit worm capturing mullet as it's prey '''Animal Names:''' Rocky Glowing In The Dark The Kratts are using the Amphisub to explore the deep sea when they drive into a sea of sparkling lights in the dark. They decide to check out one of the lights, which turns out to be coming from a Deep Sea Anglerfish who is using its glow-in-the-dark lure to entice its prey to it, inspiring Martin to name it Nightlight. As they watch the anglerfish, a small shrimp appears and is quickly gulped down by the anglerfish. Realizing that the anglerfish's glow-in-the-dark lure and backwards facing teeth would make great Creature Power Suits, the Kratts decide to have anglerfish power disks made. However Zach has learned about the anglerfish's lights and decides that he wants to capture them all to make a new line of lamps. The Kratts must use anglerfish powers to stop Zach from capturing the anglerfish. '''Animals Featured: '''Deep Sea Anglerfish, Hairy Anglerfish, Deep Sea Shrimp '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''The different lights of animals in the deep sea, a deep sea anglerfish and hairy anglerfish in their natural habitats, deep sea anglerfish using lure to entice prey, deep sea anglerfish eating deep sea shrimp, male deep sea anglerfish attaching to female deep sea anglerfish '''Animal Names: '''Nightlight Around The World With Eight Arms In the waters of the Pacific Ocean, the Kratt Brothers run into Seven, the Giant Pacific Octopus. They realize that, since Seven stole the Creature Power Suits the last time they ran into him, they never got to use octopus powers and decide to have them be made. The Kratts decide to travel around the world, utilizing the Octopod, to find different kinds of octopus to add diferent octopus abilities to the Creature Power Suits, as well as the Octopod itself. However Gormound has decided to capture all of the octopuses, including Seven, to make them into fried calimari. The Kratts have to use their newly created and updated octopus powers as well as the newly updated Octopod to save Seven and the other octopuses from Gourmound. '''Animals Featured: '''Giant Pacific Octopus, Mimic Octopus, Veined Octopus, Cyanea Octopus, Dumbo Octopus, Blanket Octopus, Damselfish, Clam, Great Egret, Great White Shark '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Giant Pacific Octopus fighting Great White Shark, Mimic Octopus imitating pair of sea sankes to scare off damselfish, Veined Octopus using coconut shell to protect itself from Great White Shark, Cyanea Octopus squirting water at Great Egret, Dumbo Octopus in it's natural habitat, Blanket Octopus floating on surface of water, Blanket Octopus male attempting to attract female '''Animal Names: '''Seven (from Octopus Wildkrattikus), Quick Change, Nutty, Squirt, Ears, Scarf FlightLess Down Under Assassins The Kratts are in Australia, when Jimmy Z gets Chased by Two of Australia's Flightless Killer Birds The Emu & Cassowarry. These Killer Birds have some Creature Power Running & Dagger-Like Claws on their foot. So Aviva decides to make cassowary & emu powers. But Gormond want's to make chicken wings out of these's birds. So now the bro's must use cassowary & emu powers to stop gormond and save there bird friend. Animal Featured: Emu, Cassowarry, Dingo, Numbat Rarely Seen Moments: Emu & Cassowarry defending them self from dingo Animals Names: Ema, Cassy Syncronizing Capybara The Wild Kratts travel to The llanos of Venezuela, Koki & Aviva are practicing for the Sycronizing Swimming in the big event. '''Animals Featured:''' Capybara, Spectacled Caiman, Green Anaconda Termites vs The Tongues II The Kratts are in the Grasslands of Guyana, when Koki gets shrunken by the Miniturizer. This time in another Termite mound. Aviva & Martin follow one South Americas Termite Predators, The Giant Anteater the Largest Anteater in the World. While they follow it, they find out about this anteater. The Giant Anteater has creature power: Smelling, Claws that can rip open termite Mounds & digging up ant hills. '''Animals Featured:''' Giant Anteater, Puma, Vicuna '''Animals Names:''' Long Snout Giant Spiders The Kratts & Aviva travel to South America, their on the search for the Goliath Bird-Eating Spider. This Spider eats Insects, Lizards, Small birds, Frogs, Rats, & Mice. This Spider has Creature power Hairs for Defence. Vulture Cleanup The wild kratts team are on shore leave in new york (from there ''falcon city'' adventure) and Chris and Martin are recovering from there previous adventure and rapidly deciding on there next. Meanwhile, Zach is producing a new line of spybots and decides he needs a creature to help the power saving problem for his robots. He finds out vulture's are great at conserving energy for gliding. With the kratts in new york, he quietly sets out to the west coast to find California Condors for his high-flying spybots. Save The Morlets Crocodiles The Wild Kratts Catch, Tag, & Release Endangered Morelets Crocodiles in Mexico. Varmitech & Donita team up to Kidnap Jimmy Z & Koki. It's too Aviva & Martin to save them using Morelets croc suits & Avivas new Exoskeleton. Antler Showdown The Wild Kratts travel to Yellowstone, where they witness two male Elk fighting in the rutting season. While Aviva Works on The Elk Power Discs, Kratts Watches one of The Elk Herd getting Attacked by one of their Natural Predators The Gray Wolves. '''Animals Featured:''' Gray Wolf, American Bision, Elk Fishing for Black Piranha The Wild Kratts Crew enter another River in South America with Dead Trees, Koki & Martin meet The Largest Piranha The Black Piranha. Leafy Sea Dragon & Seek In the coral reefs of Australia, Martin & Aviva are scuba diving when Aviva Stumbles upon a Leafy Sea Dragon a relative of the Seahorse. The Leafy Sea Dragon has some Creature power the ability to blend into the Seaweed habitat. But Donita has kidnapped Koki into her New Underwater Lair with new Fashion Designer Troop. Giant Hornet Battle Stations The Wild kratts crew get a call from some Wild Kratts kids Japan. They are invited over to a picnic. While Jimmy Z, Chris, & Koki prepares the picnic, Martin & Aviva explore the the Fields when Martin shrinked crashes Avivas New Helicopter Backpack into a Beehive and watches a colony of Honey Bees Roasting at the largest wasp in the world the Japanese Hornet. The Japanese Hornet has Creature power to Kill Honey Bees. But Zach plans to catch these Hornets. Amazon Frights In the caves of Venezuala, Aviva, Koki, and Chris go Searching for the Giant Scolopendra Aka Giant centipede. Blood Drinkers The Wild Kratts Crew get a call from A Wild Kratt kid in South America, Cows are losing blood and Chris guess is a Vampire Bat the only bat that drinks blood from cows. Marsupial Round up Trick or Ghost Bat The Wild Kratts Crew and Kratt brothers invite the Wild Kratts kids around the world to a Halloween Party including Wild Kratts kids Australia & Tasmania. Serval Tennis The Kratts crew are practicing for the Tennis Tournement in Africa, when a Serval grabs one of the Tennis Balls. Conger Eels The Kratts & The Wild Kratts Crew travel to the United Kingdom. Skydiving Kestrals The Kratts get a call from some Wild Kratts Kids in London England to have a Royal banquet. While Jimmy Z & Martin prepares the Banquet, Koki, Aviva, & Chris explore one of the UKs smallest Raptor the Kestral. The Kestral has some creature power excellent eye sight, Fold wings into Dive position. Meanwhile, Zach has gathered Donita & Gourmand to steal The Tortuga HQ as well as the Crowned Jewels. Macaque Spa The Wild Kratts crew get a call from most Wild kratts kids in Japan, when a Troop of Japanese Macaques are relaxing in a volcanic Hot springs as a Hot Tub & Spa. Yellow Anacondas In The swamps of Brazil, The kratts meet Zoologist Nigel Marven to help search for Yellow anacondas. Chomping Turtles Martin, Chris, & Aviva are in the swamps of North America. When Martin gets snapped at by an alligator snapping turtle. It chases them out of the marsh. Aviva is stunned by it's power to snap to protect itself. So while the bro's gather info, Aviva makes snapping turtle powers. But, Zach steals all of the turtle's except for one which Martin names scissor beaks. With the disk done, the bro's must use alligator snapping turtle powers to save the turtles & stop Zach. '''Animals Featured:''' Alligator Snapping Turtle, White Tailed Deer, Fish '''Animals Names:''' Snappy The Siberian Tiger The Kratt Bros & Koki are in Siberia, looking for the Endangered Siberian Tiger. But Donita plans to make a new line of Winter Sports wear with Siberian Tiger fur. Turbo Sailfish In the Oceans of Mexico, The Kratts go snorkeling with the Fastest Fish in the Ocean the Sailfish. The Sailfish has great creature power speed. Toxic Frogs The kratts are in the amazon, when they see an arrow poison frog. Beluga Choir The bro's are snorkeling in the artic ocean, when they see a pod of beluga whales. Oceans Toxic Hammerhead Detectors The Kratts & Aviva are in the Ocean, swimming with one of the weirdest sharks the great Hammerhead Shark. The Great Hammerhead Shark has some Creature powers detect electrical currents like a metal detector. Pike Marsupial Carnivores The Margay The Kratt Bros are in South America, looking for the Endangered Margay. But a new Villain is out to destroy Koki. Termites vs Tongues III The Kratts & Wild Kratts Crew Travel to India, Jimmy Z accidently get shrinked by a Miniaturizer gets carried by termites and gets slurped by another Termite Predator the Sloth Bear. The Sloth Bear has Creature powers: like all bears sense of Smell & can rip Termite mounds. but Gourmand plans to cook Hindi curry by poaching Sloth Bears. Monitors of The Outback Kratts are in Australia, every species of Monitors in Australia has been caught. Return of the Time Travlers The Wild Kratts were in Madagascar and imagined how would be with a Megaladapis or a Paleopropithecus in the Trees. So there gone to Aviva because they want use the Time Trampoline again, but its destroyed. Suddenly a Blue Lightning Portal is opening a robotic Velociraptor called Cyberclaw comes out. He hered what the Kratts said and has got a upgrade for the Tortuga. Now the whole Tortuga can travel through time up to the year 1500 A.D. A job for the Extinct creature spinner, and this Time there going to the megaladapis. '''Animal Featured:''' Megaladapis, Sifaka lemur '''Never Before/Rarely seen Wildlife Moment:''' The Megaladapis '''Animal Names:''' Mega Caspian Tigers[[Category:Episode Ideas]] The Wild Kratts are in Central Asia in the 1800s and met Caspian Tigers. But a ancestor of Donita wants to make a Caspian Tiger cout to build a Fashion Empire. In the Meantime CyberClaw tells the Team thatvhe is from the Year 5074 A.D. where descendants of Martin and Chris cloned all Extinct Animals. CyberClaws idea was to jump to the year 2014 A.D. to make Time Travels with the First Wild Team. '''Animal Featured: '''Caspian Tiger '''Never Before/ Rarely seen Wildlife Moment:''' Caspian Tigers on the hunt '''Animal Names:''' Caspian, Caspia, Caspian Junior The Golden Amphibians The Wild Kratts Team is Traveling to Central America into the 1700s and search for Golden Toads. Meanwhile Aviva,Koki and Jimmy meet Ancestors of Splash-Claw,Beast, Flash, Figgy,Grabsy,Orbit,Shadow,Chillax and Spaceship. After finding the Golden Toads Martin and Chris meet some Inhabitant People that are accidently activate their Creature Power suit with Jaguar Power. Will they survive that? '''Animals Featured: '''Golden Toad,Jaguar , Harpy Eagle, Spider Monkey, Plumed Basilisk Auk Adventure The wild Kratts team traveled to Islands of the North Atlantic in 1685 and have a Great Auk Adventure. Aviva has programmed two new Creature Power Suits. One for Koki and One for Jimmy so they can all use Auk Power to explore thoes Penguin like Birds '''Animals Featured:''' Great Auk Okapi Hide & Seek The Team are Walking threw the African Rainforest with Gorilla Power and discover some Okapis. The Bad thing is Gourmand has a idea for Okapi Steaks and tries to steal some of them. Will the Team stop him ? '''Animals Featured: '''Okapi, Mountain Gorilla , Chimpanzee, Leopard, African Forest Elephant '''Animals Names: '''Ona Target: Trigger Fish Nurse Sharks South American Elephants The kratts are in the amazon, when they see a tapir. Leopards In The Snow Leopards in the shadows In the forest of asia, the bro's are swinging through the tree in orangutan powers. When they see a clouded leopard hunting an proboscis monkey troop. Wild Cat Round-Up Bird Round-Up Lemur Round-Up Rodent Round-Up Wild Dog Round-Up Primate Round-Up '''Animals Featured:''' Gorilla, Orangutan, lemurs, Spider Monkey, Chimpanzee, Lori, and all other Primates Wild Pig Round-Up Fish Round-Up Fish Are Lions Cone Snails Gary The Gharial The kratts are in asia canoing when they see a gharial, the stranges crocodile in the world. Kiwa The Kiwi a New update from CyberClaw has allowed them to travel to the year 3.733 B.C. so they can Travel to New Zealand before Humans came their. They planed to visit some New Zealand Birds like Moas and Kiwis. Aviva got New Ideas for Creature Power Suits. for Martin: Kiwi Chris: Kea Aviva: Haast Eagle Koki: Giant Moa Jimmy: Eastern Moa '''Animals Featured:''' Kiwi, Moas, Haast Eagle, Kea '''Rarely/Never seen before:''' Haast Eagle hunting Moas for example Numy The Numbat Martin, Chris, & Aviva are looking for australias weirdest marsupial, the Numbat. Wolly The Wombat Iguana's In The Ocean A Blue Footed What...? The Snakebird Fish Like Ice Pink Birds Aye-Aye 2: Lemur from 300 The Team goes to madagascar of the year 300 A.D. and meet not only ancestors of their lemur friend like zoboo they also meet the Giant Aye-Aye a relative of the regular Aye-Aye. To activate the Aye-Aye Power suit this Lemur can be used to. At the same time Jimmy is using Paleopropithecus power to relax. '''Animals Featured: '''Megaladapis, Coquerel sifaka, Paleopropithecus, ayeaye, Giant ayeaye Mammoth Mayhem Aviva has find out that Wooly Mammoth didnt gone extinct 10.000 Years ago, but in the Year 1780 B.C. their was the last Heard. Martin and Chris got a new Mission. A Mammoth Adventure ! so they traveld to the Year 2500 B.C. 720 Years before they gone Extinct. in this Time in Siberia they meet Descendants of Manny from Ice Age. '''Animal Featured:''' Wooly Mammoth, wolf, siberian tiger, Cavemen The Kawekaweau effect Dodo Powers The Team is going back to Mauritius 400 years ago and meet Rocko and Brainio again. This time Aviva is making dodo powers for the whole crew to try out. '''Animals Featured:''' Dodo Bird '''Animals names:''' Rocko, Branio Sabor Toothed What... CyberClaw has installed the next time Level. now the Team travel can travel to the Year 10.939.B.C. and the Smilodon has died out 7.180.B.C. so they Traveled to La Brea 10.000.B.C. and meet the Last North american Pride of Smilodon because the Smilodon died out in Brazil. CyberClaw is getting back to Work for the Next Time Level: 11.083.B.C. and in the mean time the Team is using Sabre Toothed Tiger Power '''Animals Featured:''' Smilodon, Wooly Mammoth, Wolf, Pronghorn '''Animals Names:''' Smuthered, Katana, Sword Holly Quoll Mr.Wedgie the wedge tailed eagle Giant Eagles '''Animals Featured:''' Phillipene Eagle, Tarsier '''Animals Names:''' Giant, Googly eye(From "Googly-eye: The Night Guru) Bo the bow-headed whale The bro's are snorkeling in the artic ocean, when they come across a pod of bow-headed whales. They see a baby whale, and martin names him Bo. They watch the pod defend it self from a orca whale. This give's the bro's idea for bow-headed whale powers. '''Animals Featured:''' Bow-Headed Whale, Orca Whale, Krill '''Animals names:''' Bo, Mama B Wombats are giants 48 hours after the Bow-Headed whale adventure CyberClaw has unlocked enough levels to travel to the year 620.000.B.C. that means for the Bros= MEGA BEAST ADVENTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!. They traveled to Australia in the Year 70.000.B.C. to meet the Diprotodon. A Giant relative of the wombat. But they also meet the Largest Reptile since the Dinosaurs, Marsupial Lions, Thunderbirds and Giant Kangaroos. '''Animals Featured:''' Diprotodon, Megalania, Thylacoleo,Procoptodon, Thunderbird, Giant Echidnas and Koalas Stella the Sea Cow This time the Kratt Brothers make a Stellers Sea Cow adventure. The Spike tailed Armadillos this time the kratt brothers are making a Doedicurus adventure. On their Mission they meet a 3 meter tall bird with a sharp beak. Titanis was it called and there see a Smilodon on the hunt for Macrauchenia. Raging Chillax: The Megatherium Stomp on home 2 Titanis version Hispaniola Monkey Mayhem Pooh: The Short-Faced Bear Mom of a Voay Dire Wolf Treasure Hunt Woolly Rhinos Roll Macrauchenia from Mastodons and Mammoths Walking with Moas Hippos from Madagascar Rodrigues the Saddle back Tortoise The Unicorn Rhinos Speaking Baijinese Colossochelys Ground Sloth of the Carribean Teratornis Vulture Dr.Hugos Great cousin: The Gigantopithecus Pouched Wildcats '''Animals Featured: '''Thylacoleo Discovery of V-Rex the Kratt Team has no idea to go next and landed in a City called Silver Hills and saw some Zachbots. But something is wrong with them. These Zachbots have Red glowing Spikes on their Back and a voice. Jimmy hears that those Zachbots are Searching for the V-Rex and Jimmy knows what the V-Rex is and tells the rest of Team about it. V-Rex is a Cybernetic Tyrannosaurus with Lasercannons on his Back. His Partner is Naoto from the Silver Guardians. Chris and Martin are going to Rescue V-Rex and Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are searching for Naoto Takizawa. Chris and Martin have got Tyrannosaurus Power Disks from Aviva and use it to Protect their new Robotic Friend. Meanwhile Aviva hasnt found Naoto and finds out that he died 2001 but then he came to Chris and Martin as a kind of Martirial Ghost and Transforms into Time Fire and saves V-Rex '''Animals Featured:''' V-Rex( Tyrannosaurus) '''Animal Names:''' V-Rex ( from Mirai Sentai Timeranger) American Lions '''Animals Featured: '''American Lion, Mastodon,Smilodon, Short faced bear Ride on Glyptodon Ice Age Super Beavers '''Animals Featured: '''Castoroides Tarpan Rider Cobra's That Spit Visit from Darwin IV a strange alien scientist sends some Animals from Darwin IV to the Earth and the Wild Kratts have bring this Creatures back to their home Planet but there is one problem: the planet Darwin IV is 6.5 Lightyears away. '''Animals Featured: '''Bladderhorn, Groveback,Skewer,Littoralope,Daggerwrist,Unth, Sea Strider The Antlered Giraffe '''Animals Featured: '''Sivatherium Giant Fossa Palooza Pelorovis Stampede Bears in Africa '''Animals Featured: '''Atlas Bear Auerochs Rider Quagga Style Tiger Convention '''Animals Featured: '''Javan Tiger, Caspian Tiger, Bali Tiger, Bengal Tiger, Siberian Tiger, Sumatran Tiger Elephant Birds Croodaceous Creatures Part 1 What the Hack is going in the Jungle